Tosev Republic
Nation Desription: The Tosev Republic is a industrialized Tind nation. As of 7/9/2018 it ranks number 9 on the continent of Tind and 52 overall. It's military is of average size compared to the nations of equal size. The current diplomatic situation of the Tosev Republic is one of a neutral stance to most countries, exceptions to the NATO Republic. As of 7/9/2018 it is a member of The BASIS Decumvirate, currently one of its voting block members. History Pre-Basis: Before becoming a more developed nation the history of the Tosev Republic is one of turmoil and war. The first alliance the Tosev Republic ever joined was the first one it ever created. Within 3 months of the countries formation it formed an alliance, its name lost to history. What is certain of this alliance was it was shaky and unstable, eventually leading to its collapse. The collapse was followed by a war between several of the former alliance members, luckily the Tosev Republic was able to be spared from this fate by another nation. What had saved the Tosev Republic was a nation with close ties to the country, offering a spot in its alliance, the United Schools Alliance. Accepting the offer the nation became second in command to the entire military forces of the combined 13 nations. The alliance was able to stay politically neutral for more then 2 months, before an ensuing international incident caused a war to spark in between The United Schools Alliance and the Soviet Union (The main enemy of the USA). During a military match between the Crete Republic (A USA member) and North Korea (A Soviet Union member) one side took pot shots informally, causing the death of several infantry. This incident became known as the Night of the Fallen Soldiers, an excuse used by North Korea to invade the Crete Republic. The combined power of the lowest five countries of the United Schools Alliance was able to push out North Korea from Crete's homeland. (Only 3 of them are known, being the Crete Republic, Gaelic Empire, and Republican Town. The last 2's names being unwritten) Facing military defeat North Korea called upon Soviet America to counterattack, the United School Alliance doing the same by calling in The Tosev Republic. In a decisive battle Soviet America was pushed back to their homeland, allowing for an offensive to take place. In the end the USA was able to win in a small scale war against the Soviet Union, but it would not be the end, for battle had just begun. History Post-BASIS: After the ensuing collapse of the United Schools Alliance and shortly the nations that made up the alliance, the Tosev Republic had nowhere to go. After weeks of constant searches for an alliance that would accept it the country caught a lucky break. Turning its attention to news of an alliance that annexed a country the Tosev Republic believed they had found the perfect alliance to apply at. Shortly after being accepted in the alliance (Which at the time was named The BASIS Triumvirate) the country got to work in trying to improve the alliance and gain some support or power from the founder nations, Shroomia and Pacific Islands. Setting up communications between members of the alliance was one of the problems the Tosev Republic wanted to tackle. After setting up some communication channels in both voice and text form the nation decided to brand the alliance, creating a flag and sense of identity. Category:Nations